Codes
Basic Information This article is about time-limited Redemption Codes for free item bundles, it's not about Admin Controls nor about Chat Commands (Controls). Please note that no codes, controls nor chat commands in Creativerse could provide you, other players or the game world with infinite blocks or items of any kind, nor a god mode or anything like that, so this Wiki article cannot cover such non-existing topics. Redemption Codes (also called "Promo Codes", "Bundle Codes", "Redeem Codes", "Giveaway Codes", "Gift Codes" or the like) are words that can be entered into a text array that will show up after you've clicked on the button "Redeem" over the Store window (either ingame or before entering a game world) in order to claim a bunch of free blocks and/or items on one game world of your choice. You can receive such Codes that are valid for a limited time when watching Playful's own live streams (like on YouTube or Twitch ) or you can search for Codes on social media like on Twitter . Additionally to that, Streamers and YouTubers that stream while playing Creativerse can get permission to provide Codes for their viewers by Playful, so watching their streams could provide you with Codes that are still valid. On the dedicated discord channel for Creativerse Streams, regular streamers usually advertise their streams: https://discordapp.com/channels/192748565196439552/565296938870636546 Please note that gift Codes are always time-limited and can only be redeemed once per player/Steam account. While some codes are only valid for a day, others stay valid for several weeks, so you can try watching the latest streams in order to hopefully discover codes that can still be provide you with a free item pack. Redeeming Codes that are still valid Even without entering any game world, you can redeem the code from the main menu by clicking on the Store button (shopping bag icon) on the main game screen. The according item bundle will then be available to be claimed on any game world. Alternatively, you can redeem the code by clicking on the "STORE" button ingame and then the "REDEEM" button that you can find on top of the Store window - in this case it's still possible to first visit any other game world where you actually want to claim your item bundle that comes with the code. Claiming the free item bundle/s After redeeming/claiming the Code, you will see the icon of the redeemed bundle that usually contains items (like blocks) in your inventory/bag (that you can open by pressing "e" as the default key) listed in the bottommost section "bundles" that is also used for the daily Login Chests. Like these chests, the item bundles too do not have to be claimed right away, but can be claimed on any game world (just not within Adventures). Please note that you can only claim each of the free item bundles/packs that you obtained via Code once on one game world of your choice. This does not necessarily have to be a game world that you yourself have created. Adventures are instanced game worlds and will reset after you've exited them, so you cannot claim any item bundles (or Login Chests) there, since they would be lost as soon as you close the Adventure. After confirming your claim of an item bundle, you will receive one container with all the items inside visible as an icon looking like a stack of wooden crates either in your quickbar or in your inventory - this one-way container can be placed into the game world and then you can activate it like any common treasure chest or loot bag in order to take out the items. The wooden container will not vanish as long as it has not been completely emptied, but afterwards it will, and you won't receive any storage crate/s on top of the content of the bundle. Usually each code can only be claimed once and will afterwards "expire" for the according Creativerse player/Steam account. Only under very rare circumstances the developers might allow you to redeem the same code once more (like if a bug has prevented you from obtaining items from a bundle or the bundle itself). Very rarely, gifted Codes can also provide rare Recipes. These will be added to your crafting menu automatically when claiming the Code, even before you actually claim and obtain the according item bundle. Such rare crafting recipes will be permanently added to your crafting menu and will stay available on all game worlds after that, even on those with the "Pro" option "world-bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. Costumes will not be added to your inventory/bag as items either, instead you can find and select them in their according Costume slot when customizing your player character either in the main game screen before entering a game world, or after clicking on the button "Costumes" over the head of your 3D character model on the right side of the inventory. Where to find redemption codes Redemption codes can very often be obtained by watching and taking part in (ca. monthly) live streams of Playful on Twitch https://www.twitch.tv/playfulcorp/videos/all, or on Youtube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfYXBewd5PLvtHpZpyk5k6Q. Sometimes you will find time-limited redemption codes on the official forums (usually right after a new update has arrived or during holidays) http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/, on the Creativerse Twitter: https://twitter.com/creativersegame or Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/creativersegame/, on Tumblr_ http://playfulcorp.tumblr.com/post/176913675084/celebrate-creativerses-4th, sometimes even on Instagram https://www.instagram.com/playful_corp/ or on other social media pages. For rarer occasions, you might be able to find redemption codes by watching certain streams or videos made by streamers, YouTubers etc. who present Creativerse, for example on https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=creativerse+code or https://www.twitch.tv/directory/game/Creativerse/videos/all. However, please note that the largest wave of promo codes that was granted to streamers/YouTubers around release date is already over, so most codes that you can still find might have expired long ago. Most redemption codes have already expired Please note that all redemption codes can only be redeemed for a limited timespan. They will expire after that. That's how they were designed, since they are supposed to be special gifts for specific occasions. * Codes granted for sponsored videos or streams usually will be valid for 3 months. * Non-sponsored video/stream gift codes usually will be valid for 1 month. * Special codes (like for the Rainbownator 5000 recipe) can usually only be redeemed for 1-3 days * Also, give-away Codes during Playful's own live streams on twitch will often expire after one day. Sometimes Codes will even only be provided to players who "win" the code by typing the correct reply (like repeating a code) the fastest using the twitch chat during the ongoing live stream. How to get redemption codes for a give-away as a YouTuber/Streamer If you want to create a stream or video in order to share redeem codes and/or to get sponsored, you can simply email Playful via support@playfulcorp.com Many YouTubers and streamers who have offered to create a video or live stream dedicated to Creativerse, no matter if they had just started to play the game, have been granted promo codes that they were allowed to give away, and often free DLCs for themselves too. Playful did not ask the streamers/YouTubers to speak favourably about Creativerse during their streams/vids, and they did not deprive anyone of the giveaway code who censoriously commentated the game. YouTubers, Streamers and the like will not be allowed to grant players any items or blocks that do not exist in the game (yet), nor will they be allowed to give away crazy amounts of stuff though. Currently, crafting recipes nor Coins for the Store will be provided via redemption code for promoters; usually it's just free items/blocks. Only Playful themselves rarely bestowed Codes for crafting recipes, like for the Rainbownator 5000 or the Heart-Shaped Box to players. Please note that in this case, often only the according crafting recipe will be added to the crafting menu, while no crafted items will necessarily be provided additionally. Asking for giveaway codes or sponsoring on the Wiki is futile Please remember that Codes are always only valid for a short time-span and will then expire. If you ask for codes in the comments to this article, you might only receive any user replies long after codes have already expired, since the Wiki is not maintained by Playful Corp. and also not heavily frequented by helpful players, different from the official Creativerse forums on Steam: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ If you want to know if any giveaway codes are currently available and active, simply click on the links leading to the videos and live streams that you can find above and take a look for yourself. Since these codes are going to expire rather quickly, comments that publish redemption codes will usually be deleted very quickly as per Wiki "housekeeping" rules. In former times, several expired codes have piled up and angered Wiki users, even though replying comments had often clarified that these codes were already invalid. Again: this Wiki is not read nor commented by the developers at Playful Corp. The Wiki creators/admins are Creativerse players like yourself that cannot decide about a possible sponsoring of your videos, live streams or the like. Please use the support email to contact the developers directly, like described above. Category:Gameplay Category:Store